Electric machines, often contained within a housing, are generally comprised of a stator assembly and a rotor assembly. During operation of the electric machines, heat energy can be generated by both the stator assembly and the rotor assembly, in addition to other components of the electric machines. Conventional cooling methods include removing heat energy via forced convection to a jacket filled with a coolant.